Not To Anyone Else
by Deeeeeev
Summary: What if Lucy fell for Erza the moment they met? ErzaxLucy *Includes Spoilers up to Episode 160*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **So, this is my first fanfiction I've ever posted on this site. I'd thought I give it a shot since my friend's been forcing me to :P I've written four fanfics about Erza and Lucy and decided to throw this one in cause.. why not? I'm in love with this ship and I've read all the ErLu fanfictions immediately. I'm a beginner writer, so bear with me :^) This story does include SPOILERS from the anime, so if you haven't watched Fairy Tail up to date (or up to 159-160) and you don't want spoilers, I don't recommend reading this until you have. Unless you don't care, then go right on ahead!  
><strong>

**Fun Fact:**** The first time I saw Fairy Tail (my friend was showing me who Erza was because she's an Erza fangirl) it was the sixth episode when Erza first requipped in front of Lucy (I didn't know her name that time) and knocked out all the guys with a single blow. Lucy looked amazed while watching Erza's magic and stated that she was in love. The moment she said that, I immediately shipped those two.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

><p>It wasn't any regular feeling that she would have if she was around anyone else.<p>

If that one person just popped out of nowhere and greeted her, or just stared, she'd start panicking. Her palms get sweaty, her heart flutters, her face gets more red than Natsu's Fairy Tail mark, and she'd get the feeling of an.. explosion in her body.

A simple "hello" or any type of greet, or even a single word to her from the.. or what she liked to call them: "_The-Most-Perfect-Person-On-The-Planet_", there will be a high chance she will collapse. Before she joined Fairy Tail, not a single prince from some rich family that her father told her to meet had never made her feel this way.

Lucy Heartfilia, the blonde Celestial Wizard, was head-over-heels over one certain wizard who is one of the strongest in Fairy Tail. After running away from her home, she immediately joined Fairy Tail, thanks to Natsu and practiced Celestial Magic with the keys her mother gave her. Lucy met most the Fairy Tail members and her first comment on them was "_crazy_". After learning about Fiore and scaring off Loki for being a Celestial Wizard, he came back stating that Erza is on the way back to the guild, everyone started freaking out and Lucy had no idea what was going on. She never met Erza before, but due to the reactions to her comrades she was also scared. The moment Erza Scarlet entered and placed, or more like slammed her souvenir that the villagers gifted her after the job, Lucy immediately felt weird. It wasn't a bad sensation, she kind of liked it. Her heart fluttered and her face was more red than the girl's hair that was right in front of her. Lucy also had a booming warmth linger in her body. She didn't know why people were afraid, she thought she was quite the view. She then automatically said "Wow, she's pretty." Little did she know that Lucy would soon fall in love with Erza Scarlet.

The first mission with Fairy Tail's strongest team which includes Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Erza, was Lucy's first time meeting Erza. Before, Lucy wasn't going to join them until Mirajane offered her to join the three so she can watch Natsu and Gray. Lucy didn't mind at all, it was just that Lucy wanted to make a good first impression on Erza. Lucy didn't think that Erza was just plain terrifying, but she did feel a bit scared whenever around her due to the stories and comments her friends told her. She did want to be friends with her, so she took the chance. Erza spoke to the blonde first at the train station, hearing about how she took out a mercenary gorilla with just her pinkie finger (which actually didn't happen). Erza stated that it would be an honor to have Lucy on their team, and Lucy suddenly turned elated and was glad to hear that from the great Titania. She forgot to thank Mira for telling her to go on the mission with them.

Since the first mission together, Lucy has been falling and falling harder than expected. She had never felt this way for a woman before; it was crazier than looking at Mirajane's photo shoot in Sorcerer's Weekly. She thought that it was some kind of stupid desperation of becoming friends with her, but when Lucy saw Erza use her Requip magic for the first time, Lucy thought she had fallen in love. The blonde mused about how amazing her magic was and how great the armor was when the redhead requipped it. Lucy swore she had hearts formed in her eyes and she felt her heart was going to rip out of her chest any moment. Never in her life has she became a victim of lovesick until that day.

According to Lucy, it was _almost_ like a "_love-at-first-sight_" kind of thing- almost. At the time, she quoted "_almost_" sternly in the letters she would send her mother because she thought that it wouldn't be love if you barely knew the person. Erza's looks caught her attention, but her personality- her "_oh_, _sweet, amazing, beautiful personality_" (Lucy would say) technically dragged her in a vortex of love. Erza was the only person that Lucy could write one billion pages about to her mother. She did write about her in every letter ever since they met, not regretting a single word.

Day after day, mission after mission, Lucy wasn't able to get Erza off her mind. She was no longer scared of Erza (unless she was pissed at her) and she finally became closer to her, gaining more ease when around her. They were almost like best friends; they were inseparable. Ever since, they told each other _EVERYTHING_, even the useless stuff that they will not remember. They'd go shopping, eat out together (Lucy would call these times '_date-but-not-a-date_' date), hangout, sleepover and any thing that two best friends would do. Erza had become nicer and more understanding towards the blonde. The Celestial Wizard learned the gentle side of her crush; Erza acted strong in front of her friends, but she's actually scared all the time. She just acts tough just to push it all away. Lucy understood her without having the Requip Mage telling her anything. Erza always wanted someone to hold her when she was too afraid or too sad to do anything, whether it has to do with her past or anything else. Lucy wanted to be that person. Lucy understood Erza more when the team had to save Erza from the Tower of Heaven. She learned way more about her past and how much Jellal hurt her. A topic like this would make Erza breakdown, giving Lucy the chance to hold her and be there for her. Erza accepted her comforting and thanked her so much for it. Erza remembered that Lucy's heart beats really fast whenever she hugs her.

Everyone in Fairy Tail knew how Lucy liked Erza so much. Her attitude would change and so would her facial expression when Erza was around. She would turn all happy-go-lucky and act so kind to everyone. Everyone noticed this, but Erza was dense about these things. Her comrades would say that they were like Juvia and Gray; Lucy and Juvia freaks out about their crushes and Erza and Gray are mindless about them. Some people from the guild, especially Cana and Mirajane, would convince Lucy to ask Erza out on a date. Lucy would deny and when the two other girls go overboard, Lucy would sigh in annoyance and reply with something muttered like "If you think it's so easy, why won't you guys ask her out?" before storming off. Mirajane shrugs as Cana chuckles, drinking more of her booze.

Erza had chosen a job where they had to help a director bring viewers to his theater. They gladly accepted until we realized that all his actors left because his shows are terrible. He asked them to act for them for one play, and still, they accepted. It had to be one of Lucy's favorite missions ever. In the play, Lucy had gotten a role as the princess and Erza was the prince. When Erza had chosen the role after her, Lucy was thrilled. She always thought about Erza being her prince, or to make it better: her "_Knight in Shining Armor_" and mused how cute it was. The debut was a disaster; Erza got stage fright (and Lucy found that adorable) and everything went nuts. Natsu burnt down the entire place and the three of them started fighting on stage. The only part that Lucy thought was great was when Erza kneeled down and gave her a hand, saying "Lady Yanderica! Let's get married and have many children! Like thirty-three!" Lucy knew it was all an act, but in her perspective, Erza is an amazing prince.

Lucy had the time of her life while visiting the Hosenka Spa Town with her team. She was the most excited out of anyone because of the public bath. Yes, the public bath because it was Lucy's chance to see Erza fully naked. But, once arriving at the bath with Erza alone, she wanted to summon Aquarius on to her. Why? Because she wore her armor in the pool. All Lucy wanted was to see Erza naked, even for a millisecond. So then she tried to convince her to take off her armor without sounding desperate, stating that it might feel uncomfortable with it on. Fortunately, Erza agreed and unequipped her armor. The minute she did, Lucy's heart almost stopped. She made it pretty obvious that she checked out her body. Sure, Lucy checked out Erza many times before and was turned on, but this time it went overboard that she could die from blood-loss from a hardcore nosebleed. In Lucy's view, the Titania's curves were perfect, maybe too perfect that she almost peed herself. What attracted Lucy the most was Erza's_ big, juicy_- - forget about it. Lucy was too stunned by Erza's body that she couldn't say anything.. did she have to say something? Snapping out of it, she did, blurting out that Erza looked just as great without her armor. Erza smiled at her compliment, teasing that maybe she should start walking around the guild naked. Lucy turned red, almost drooling at the image of Erza naked at the guild. Lucy was speechless and laughed nervously before Erza told her that she was joking. Oh, how Lucy wished that she was serious.

It all began to fall downhill when Jellal came out of the blue and changed. Lucy never liked Jellal ever since Erza told her about what happened at the Tower of Heaven. She felt relieved when everyone thought that Jellal was dead, but that didn't last forever. Wendy revived him from his unconsciousness and came back alive but with amnesia. Lucy, however, crossed her fingers and wished he had forgotten literally EVERYTHING, especially Erza, which so he did. She didn't want Erza to fall in love with him, but she swore she knew Erza will. He lost all the evil inside him and became kind, especially towards her "one true love". When this all happened, Erza had spent time alone or with Jellal. And this frustrated Lucy.

Everyone knew that Lucy was jealous. It was pretty obvious because Lucy would have this dark aura around her whenever she'd seen Erza talking to Jellal. Or looking at Jellal. Or in football field distance from Jellal.

Her jealousy had gotten so bad that she wrote about five and a half pages to her mom about how much she hated him. She wrote three pages in excruciating detail about what she wanted to do with the "_blue-haired bastard_," two full pages written in deep and dark red ink repeating "_I hate Jellal_," and the last one and a half about Erza. Lucy even invited Gray and Natsu over just to rant about it for four hours straight. It was supposed to be longer, but Natsu had to take care of a few "things" and Gray just.. jumped out the window. They've never seen this side of Lucy in their lives.

The job of resurrecting Jellal and defeating the Oracion Seis made Lucy feel like it took _forever_. She wanted to finish up beating up the Oracion Seis and just throw Jellal to another country so he would never bother her and Erza again. What made Lucy really happy is that he was put under arrest for federal treason. When he did get arrested and proceeded to leave, he just.. suddenly remembers Erza because of her scarlet hair and she got all sad. Lucy wanted to whack him with a tree so he could lose his memory again.

After all that, everything went fine. Erza and Lucy hung out more frequently and everything went back to place. Ever since the Jellal thing happened, Lucy's curiosity went nuts. She didn't know if Erza liked Jellal or had any feelings, so then she'd ask when both girls were alone. They were at Lucy's house, drinking tea, relaxed and both facing each other crisscrossed on Lucy's bed. Lucy suddenly asked Erza whether or not if she likes or liked Jellal, where Lucy received an Erza with a cocked eyebrow, her cup up to her mouth and utter silence. Erza took forever to reply, looking around the blonde's room as if the answer was hidden there. However, Lucy's heart throbbed quickly. Half of her wasn't ready for the answer, a quarter of her was ready, and the other quarter regretted asking that question. After the uncomfortable silence, Lucy apologized and said that she didn't have to answer. Erza shrugged it off and smiled, drinking her tea and calming down Lucy for just a bit. Then Erza finally spoke up.

"I've thought about this before."

Lucy's pulse went up.

"I think.."

Lucy sipped her tea, trying to act as normal as she could as Erza slowly smiled.

"..I _do_.."

The blonde suddenly choked on her tea, spilling it on herself and causing Erza to jump. "_She likes him after all that has happened?_!" Lucy shouted inwardly. The redhead quickly picked up her and Lucy's cup and set it down whatever was close to her and grabbing tissues for Lucy, who was coughing. Erza took the tissues and dabbed the stain that were on Lucy's shirt, that were mostly on her chest. Lucy blushed deeply at the contact, making Erza worry and questioning if she had a fever. Before Lucy could answer, Erza suddenly placed her forehead upon Lucy's, making Lucy get the "lovey-dovey" feelings, but ten times worse. The younger mage could faint any moment since Erza's lips were inches apart from hers, craving to go in and kiss them. Lucy had the hardest time breathing. They stayed in that position for God knows how long before Erza moved away, indicating that Lucy was very warm. She caught her breath and her face resembled a tomato. Erza stood up and told Lucy to take a bath to wash the tea off while she visits the guild. Lucy got up and escorted her, still shocked about Erza's actions. When she left, Lucy closed the door and slid down, putting her hand on her heart that was still beating rapidly. Lucy guaranteed that she heard Erza say something on the opposite side of the door.

Because of that day, Lucy started backing off. The best friends hung out less, almost to the point that they stopped talking, yet Lucy was desperately wanting to be with Erza again. The blonde knew it wasn't the greatest idea, but she didn't want to interfere with Erza and Jellal's relationship (No matter how bad she wanted to) and ruin it with her jealousy. The words that Erza said replayed in her head a billion of times everyday. Whenever Lucy would think of Erza, she would see Jellal right beside her, giving the blonde a headache. The distant friend worried Erza, begging to get an answer out of the blonde who would always reply "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." and would run off. Erza then gave up trying since the answers were always the same as before. It was so bad that the whole guild were aware, soon turning into an everyday subject. Their conclusion of the situation was blank, or they just simply drifted off. Natsu and Gray thought that the team would split up shortly. Lucy and Erza thought the same, too.

Then, there was the S-Class Trials. It went through smoothly, except for the fact that Grimorie Heart, the Magic Council, Zeref and Acnologia interrupted the entire thing. Both girls felt awkward around each other nowadays, but they still talked.. well when they were forced to. It was like they didn't talk in ten years and if they did it would be like discussing a conversation with a new person. Erza even asked Lucy if her and Cana were dating because she considered the fact of being partners for the trials was random.

Realizing that the team couldn't defeat Acnologia, Lucy was devastated. She knew that herself and the guild members wouldn't make it out alive with the "dumb beast" flying around and attacking them. All of them held hands in a circle, promising that they'll return to Fairy Tail after everything. Lucy held Gray's hand on her right and Natsu's on her left, and the spot next to the Salamander was Erza. At this point, Lucy regretted everything. She didn't know that everything would end so suddenly. She wanted to release from the boy's grasps and tackle Erza, saying how sorry she was and how much she missed her. Lucy couldn't though; something held her back from doing anything she desired. There were so many things she wanted to do with Erza before she died. What made it worse was that Lucy didn't confess to her yet, and now she couldn't since it was far too late. The only thing she did was stare at the redhead while crying. There were so many things she wanted to tell her. She wished she said that she loved, or loves Erza and how much she meant to her. Her mind was desperately calling her name numerous of times, yet she spoke nothing. This was it. They both were going to die without a single goodbye.

In the last moment, Erza, who was also crying, looked at Lucy in guilt and in sorrow as if her eyes were trying to say something. Both girls locked eyes, more tears slipping down. Lucy then soon said something barely audible, but Erza caught it.

"I'm sorry."

Before she could realize it, Erza ripped off her grasp from her comrades and ran to Lucy for a final goodbye hug.

Lucy did the same, running into her arms.

Little did they know that while so close to each other's arms, the mastodonic dragon struck and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's one half of the fanfiction.. and there's another. I've completed most of the other half but I don't know if I should upload it when it's done cause.. I dunno. LOL. Anyways, tell me whatcha think!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh, uh, hi.**

**So I'm explaining my disappearance in this, so you can start reading the fanfic or you can read my beautiful life-story first. B-)**

**So some of you probably hate me for taking the LONGEST time to upload the second- and last chapter of this fanfiction. And some of you probably have forgotten about this story so.. I'm so sorry :c I stopped watching Fairy Tail at Episode 190 since I wasn't emotionally stable to watch the rest after what happened. I was also thinking about changing the ending many times, so I created a lot and chose this one because.. I guess it's different? LOL**

**Soon enough, I basically lost my inspiration of writing. I'm a sad child, I know. And plus, Grade 10 at my school is such a hassle, blaah.**

**So then I figured I should watch a different anime before I start watching FT again, so I watched K-ON. And I freaking love K-ON.**

**And I started shipping my OTP from there - aka Mitsu or Mio/Ritsu. I couldn't get enough of those two, so I started reading fanfictions about them. And then I remembered I wrote a fanfiction that wasn't even finished. Reading all the Mitsu fanfics gave me ideas for this chapter and made me go back onto my feet with this story. So.. Tada! I'm back! And I should be doing my French project right now, but after this posting this, I'm gonna play some osu!. B-)**

**And I want to thank you guys so much for the reviews. They've been a big help and they mean a lot. They're definitely going to give me the courage and motivation to make new stories, no matter how wack they are. Thank you guys for helping me improve with your reviews, I love you so much! :o**

**Fun Fact (For people who play Leagu****e of**** Legends)**: **I only started watching Fairy Tail because Lucy looked like Lux and Erza looked like Katarina, the champion I main. Sounds ridiculous, I know T_T**

****And there's maybe some OOC here and there, but everyone turns different when they're around their crushes.. right? No? Okay.****

**Alright, I'm going to shut up and start the second chapter! Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

><p>Seven years had passed and the victims of the S-Class Trials were still missing until Macao and the gang decided to find their teammates and the island.<p>

Fortunately, Mavis, the first master, used her ultimate defense spell "Fairy Sphere," to save them from when Acnologia attacked. Thankfully, no one was harmed and no one aged a year.

Lucy woke up, still on the island and which felt like a week of sleep. She felt something warm pressing on her back and she glanced behind her to see Erza still asleep and cuddling next to her. The sleepyhead had her arms wrapped around the blonde, who was blushing furiously and too afraid to wiggle out of the embrace. Everything was such a blur to the her. She could only remember that she was in the S-Class Trials with Cana then Acnologia attacked and.. oh yeah.

Floods of memories sank into her mind. Lucy recalled exactly what happened right before Acnologia attacked.. and found out why Erza was too close in contact. It wasn't like she didn't like it, in fact she could stay in that forever. Lucy was worried what Erza would think if she woke up next to Lucy and not remembering what happened. Lucy shrugged it off afterwards and turned around carefully to face the redhead. She stared at the beauty right in front of her, feeling more relaxed in her arms and drifting off to another peaceful sleep.

The sleep didn't even last that long until Natsu, Macao, Gray and the rest of the guild found them and yelled their names. In such horror, Lucy accidentally shrieked loudly, waking up the woman in front of her. Erza thought she was getting attacked and roughly slid her arms out of Lucy's body (Erza had no time to understand why they were together) and quickly requipped to her armor, preparing to fight. The redhead sighed when she found out it was just her guild members and unequipped her armor. She looked down at the blonde, who was still laying down with her arms up to her chest in defense and giving her a sheepish smile. Lucy didn't know what to do since she literally blew up her crush's eardrums while asleep. She was still in place before Erza offered a hand with no expression on her face. Lucy immediately missed the warmth the two shared while together.

Even after their seven-year disappearance, Lucy blindly assumed that Jellal wasn't around.. or more like she hoped he was dead. He was in jail and all, so he wouldn't come back, would he? It was Lucy's chance to be with Erza again.

Surprisingly, they acted as if nothing happened. Erza and Lucy got along again in a flash, forgetting about their ignorance against each other. They went back to Fiore and saw how everything changed in seven years. What caught Lucy's attention was Bisca and Alzack's marriage and they had a daughter named Asuka (Lucy noted that Erza and her daughter will be as cute as her). Romeo noted the Grand Magic Games, stating that Fairy Tail lost all of them the past seven years. Lucy thought it would be an amazing experience in the games, certainly with Erza by her side. She was excited to see Erza fight against other guilds and win. Everyone needed practice their magic so they could become stronger for the games.

At some point during practice, Lucy would take a break and watch Erza train. Lucy noted that without a doubt Erza did improve. Her attacks gotten stronger and she's more focused. What snatched the Celestial Wizard's awareness was Erza's body. She closely looked at how Erza's muscles flexed while carrying her weapons, how flexible and quick she was, the perfect tone of her stomach, how hot Erza looked when- we're going to stop here.

What made Lucy wanting to go on a killing spree was when she found out that Jellal regains his memory in jail and is saved from his impending execution by Meredy and Ultear. Lucy just wanted to take all her keys, shove it Jellal's hole and- nevermind. Apparently Jellal, Ultear and Meredy are in a guild that defeats all dark guilds. His team felt some _"strong-evil power"_ thing- or whatever and counted on us to find what it was. Lucy still just never understood why Jellal was there, she never listens to what he says anyway.

Before the games started, everyone was at the bar, celebrating before the games. Surprisingly, Erza wasn't there.

There was a rumor going around saying that Erza and Jellal kissed and she's currently with him right now.

Lucy was not pleased.

Before anyone knew it, Lucy ran out of the bar, crying her heart out and hoping Erza wouldn't see her. She went to the motel her team was staying at. The blonde slammed the door and jumped into her bed, crying into her pillow. About ten minutes later, she felt a weight and movement on the other side of the bed. Lucy, anguished and who was still crying, turned over to look at the one person she regret falling in love with.

Erza.

She was sitting next to Lucy, concerned and a bit heartbroken from seeing her best friend cry. She reached out a hand to wipe away her tears, but the crying mage briskly faced the opposite direction so her back was facing the Requip mage and continued sobbing. Erza sighed, leaned up to Lucy's head and kissed her temple gently. Lucy froze up, her face heating up and her heart about to explode. Erza giggled and whispered into her ear.

"If you're wondering, we didn't kiss."

Erza stood up and left the room. The wide-eyed, mouth agape, furiously blushing, almost-having-a-hard-time-breathing Lucy was still shocked after five minutes.

"Does she know?!" She wondered to herself. She couldn't sleep at all that night.

And so, the games began. It was going smoothly for all guilds except for Fairy Tail. Gray lost his match and so did Lucy. Everyone just shrugged it off, but Lucy couldn't. She embarrassed herself in front of millions of people and she wanted to go back in time and change everything. The worst part was that Erza was watching. Lucy thought she humiliated Fairy Tail and she did not feel so great about it. She was tortured and beaten so much that she couldn't help herself. She could have won if that stupid Flare girl hadn't threatened to kill Asuka. After the match, Lucy just laid there crying and the only thing she could hear was laughter from the crowd. She refused to get up and talk to anyone, mainly Erza. Lucy was thankful for Natsu to help her up as Erza just stood there, watching as the blonde's heart was torn to a billion of pieces.

Soon at night, Lucy decided to skip the celebration at the pub and stay at the motel instead. She didn't want to see or talk to anyone, especially what happened during the match, and hoped that Erza doesn't see her current state; crying oceans and oceans of tears. She stood outside on the balcony, elbows propped on the ledge and both hands covering her face. The moon shone brightly above her, giving light to the beautiful city below her. She couldn't see it at all because one certain person was clouding her mind.

At this point, Lucy knew that she wasn't good enough for Erza. She was weak, a crybaby, boring, you could name every flaw and she'd have it. Erza was clearly the opposite; strong, brave, independent, everything that Lucy loved about her. The realization of low chances she would get of being with the red-head finally hit her, soon having the urge to let Erza go.

But Lucy knew she couldn't. Loving a person for two whole years (Including the time-jump, it would be nine years) and then forgetting about them isn't a simple task. She can't just suddenly go back to the guild, trying to find a guy or a girl to hook up with. Lucy knew she would think about Erza anyway. She'd think that kissing, hugging, or holding hands with some other person was nothing better than being with Erza. Lucy falls in love whenever she glances at the requip wizard, so she'd just fall back to square one if she did try to get over Erza, especially since she sees her everyday. She couldn't imagine what she would be like if she saw Erza in love with a guy, most likely Jellal. She knew that Erza said that she didn't kiss him before, but what if she was lying just to keep her happy? What if Erza already found out that her best friend fell in love with her, but didn't want to hurt her in any way? Her mind sank deeply into her thoughts until she heard the door behind her open.

"Lucy?" A concerned yet firm, feminine voice spoke behind her.

The blonde recognized the person the moment the door opened behind her, trying to hold back any more tears.

_"Stay strong,_" she said to herself, continuing to stare at the scenery in front of her, refusing to meet eyes with the woman behind her. _"Don't let her know.."_

She heard her say her name again, but still stood in place. Lucy didn't want to talk but she needed to get everything off her chest before she breaks down again.

"Don't tell her. You know her answer once you do, and you're not prepared for it."

She sighed shakily, her palms pressed on top of the balcony ledge as her attempt to calm herself. She closed her eyes, hoping that Erza would just disappear while at her current state, but only resulting in tears crawling down her cheek. She heard the door behind her close.

_"Be strong."_

She heard footsteps walk towards her. _"Oh god.."_ She bit her lip, her hands trying to grip the balcony.

_"Remember, you're not good enough so there isn't a point of telling her."_

Out of every thought, that one shouted in her mind the loudest. She knew it was true. She was on the verge of breaking down before she felt something tap her shoulder.

Lucy whipped around to face the girl, more tears leaking down her angry and sad expression. "Wh-!"

Before Lucy could yell anything, Erza swiftly pulled her into an embrace.

The Celestial Wizard froze, surprised by the Titania's sudden action. She didn't complain, matter of fact she calmed down. Tears fell as she continued to sniffle and finally returned the hug. But it felt different.

The hug Lucy received felt really warm, despite the fact that Erza wasn't wearing armor but just her usual blouse and skirt. There was a soothing warmth around her body Erza's soft arms gave. It was a strong grip, but still comfortable. She soaked Erza's blouse as her head leaned on the crook of her neck. Erza's chin sat gently on top of the shorter girl's head, rubbing her back. Lucy felt protected, just like any other hug she got, but this time.. she felt extremely safe.

It was as if it was their final goodbye hug and parting their separate ways forever. Exactly when somebody was leaving their best friend, family or lover. It was like Erza verbally spoke, "I'm never going to let you go," but Lucy doubted that. _"Just a friendly hug, a friendly hug.. don't over think it,_" she tried to convince herself. But how could it just be some 'friendly' gesture if it seemed way more than that?

They were in the same position for about a few minutes under the night's sky. There was a comfortable silence, except for Lucy quietly sobbing and the red-head soothingly told her that everything's fine repetitively. The Titania leaned down and spoke softly after the shorter girl was finally calm.

"I-It's nothing.." Lucy croaked, trying to sound convincing but failed. She released the grip around her crush's waist to pull back and wipe away her tears, but Erza still had her arms around her  
>lower back.<p>

"It's obviously not nothing," Erza replied quietly. "You know, I can't stand seeing my.. my close friends like this.."

The taller girl trailed off, sounding a bit hurt during her last statement.

Lucy let the two words sink into her head. "_Close friends.. we're only close friends in her perspective._"

Lucy roughly pulled away from her grasp, her back facing the redhead. Erza was surprised, that was the first time Lucy pushed her away harshly.

"If y-you can't stand seeing m-me like this, t-then why won't you just l-leave? You wouldn't understand a-anyways.." The heartbroken girl mumbled the last part, hoping that the woman behind her  
>didn't hear. But she heard it clearly.<p>

"I wouldn't understand? If we don't talk about this then we cannot solve it. What is it, Lucy?"

"I told you, it's nothing." The blonde replied rather coldly.

"Is it from the match earlier today?"

"No.."

"Is Happy bothering you?"

"No!" Lucy responded with an annoyed tone. _'God, how clueless can she be?'_

"Is someone hurting you?"

Silence.

"You're the one that's hurting me, Erza."

Was what she wanted to say.

"Someone hurting me? Why the hell do you have to know?"

"Seriously, Lucy. What's with this attitude? It's like the problem you have has something to do with me." Erza, still clueless.

Lucy had enough.

"Because-!" Lucy whipped around angrily to face the taller girl, ready to yell at her. Instead, the confused expression on her face stopped her from going on a rampage. She sighed, looking at the  
>floor below her.<p>

"..You really are dense, aren't you?" Erza cocked her head, surprised by her sayings.

"What are you-"

"After all these years.. these hints, my cries, my laughter, my lack of confidence, my happiness whenever I was around you, everything.."

There's no going back.

"..and my love for you, have you been _this_ dense about it?"

Erza was taken aback, eyes wide and mouth open and her mind trying to process what the blonde said to her. The look on her face gave Lucy an obvious thought that she was speechless, so she continued speaking. Her voice was getting more hoarse and hoarse by the second.

"Shocked, huh? I know. A best friend shouldn't be saying that she loves her own, I know. I couldn't help myself. It.. just happened. The moment I looked at you for the first time, I knew you were the one. You were strong, kind, caring, beautiful.. and you still are. I thought by being good friends with you would make me want a forever-lasting friendship.. but instead, I wanted more than that. I still do."

Lucy looked up, smiling and once again, crying. Wiping away her tears caused more to fall, continuously bringing her hands to her face. Erza softened her expression, feeling terrible for being so ignorant about her best friend's feelings.

"I even thought you liked me back, but that would be crazy.. and I understood why you didn't. Everything about me is off. I'm weak, a crybaby, shy, useless.. those are it, right? I wouldn't even like myself if I were someone else." The blonde quietly laughed, trying to brighten up the mood. She sighed, debating whether or not to say what was on her mind next, but forced herself to. Lucy looked straight into Erza's eyes.

"I love you, Erza. More than anything. Nothing is ever going to change that." Lucy soon then turned to the view of the city, losing the courage to look at Erza. She squeezed her eyes and bit her lip, hoping she could wake up from this nightmare.

"I understand that you cannot return the feelings, I gladly accept your decision." "_No matter how hard it hurts.."_ Lucy mentally said, too afraid that she'll sound desperate if told.

"I-I hope nothing changes anything between us.."

There was another silence but this time, unsettling. The shorter girl waited for her friend's response which never occurred. She rubbed her upper arm in a disappointing manner, looking anywhere but at Erza. "I went too far.. didn't I?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm just a burden on you, making your life difficult. You can lea-"

Before Lucy continued, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a hand holding up her chin. She didn't notice while during her impulsive talking, the taller girl walked up to her and closed the gap between them. As she held up her chin, Lucy looked directly at Erza's orbs and vice versa.

The two stared at each other in utter silence. The moonlight gave Erza a perfect view of Lucy's flushed face.

"..Perfect."

Erza leaned down and pressed her lips softly against Lucy's.

Something that the blonde thought would never happen in her life.

Lucy couldn't react at first; it was such a surprise that her mind went total blank with wide eyes. She soon receipted the kiss, closing her eyes and melting into the other girl's soft lips. Lucy unconsciously wrapped her arms around Erza's neck when Erza wrapped her arms tighter around her waist, pulling her closer into the kiss. Erza could taste the saltiness of Lucy's tears, but not from sadness. They were from happiness.

The kiss didn't last that long, though it felt like hours. They pulled apart, panting for breath as their foreheads leaned against each other. Erza smiled.

"And here I was.. too afraid to tell you my feelings when you had more bravery and said yours first."

Lucy mirrored Erza's lips when she gently caressed the smaller girl's cheek, which was blushing crazily.

"I mean, I had to. It was a bother keeping it as a secret the entire time and I had to let it out.. but I never thought.."

Lucy trailed off, shyly looking at the floor, hoping Erza understood what she was going to say.

"That I wasn't going to return your feelings? Yeah, I thought the same.." Erza said quietly, now playing with the shorter girl's hair.

Lucy never saw Erza this shy before. She was quiet and probably blushing the same amount as she did. This was very unlikely from the brave Titania, but it made sense because Erza didn't really show any romantic affection or anything. But it was cute, overall.

Lucy laid her head on top of Erza's chest, feeling her heart pounding as fast as hers. She released a relieved sigh, sinking into the red-head's warmth. She's finally with Erza. She's finally happy.

Erza stroked her hair in silence before she said something that made Lucy's heart skip a beat.

"I love you."

...

But that was when she snapped out of it.

Lucy heard her name being called behind her, causing the blonde to wake up from daydreaming.

Yes, that was all in her _mind_.

She finally got back to her senses and realized how cold she was, standing outside on the balcony.. just like in her dream. She literally forgot why she was out there.

And also like her dream, she heard her name being repetitively called behind her.

Lucy turned around and faced the girl.

"Hey Erza," Lucy smiled.

"Are you alright? You're out here all alone.." Erza said, walking towards the blonde.

"Yeah, I just.. I just need fresh air after that match," she guessed, but she looked away once the memories of the match began to flood her mind.

"Aw, Lucy," Erza wrapped her arms around the smaller girl after she saw a tear fall. "It's okay, you tried your best today and you did well. Don't push yourself, okay?"

"I.. yeah. Thanks," Lucy was about to argue, but she gave in and hugged the woman back. She felt her hand rubbing her back soothingly, unconsciously releasing a sigh as warmth began to spread all  
>over her body.<p>

"Hey.. are you alright?" Erza asked.

"Y-Yeah I am, thank you," The blonde replied, sinking deeper into her embrace.

"No, I mean in general. If you have any problem or if something is on your mind, you can always talk to me.. okay? You know.. I'm always here for you.."

Lucy looked up to see Erza looking away and a bit red after what she said. Lucy noticed the slight pain and quietness in her voice. She has never seen Erza act this way before. She's usually bold, confident and just a straight-up talker. But she acted the complete opposite the moment she entered the balcony.

"Oh, y-yeah, I know. You're an amazing friend, Erza. Thank you for everything. I love you," Lucy said in complete nervousness, hoping that Erza would get the obvious hint, but at the same time she hoped that she thought it was just a friendly saying.

Erza looked down.

Two brown-orbs met one another.

Still locked in each other's embraces.

Lucy could feel the heat rising into her cheeks._ "This is so bad, if we keep on doing this then I won't be able to help myself.."_

Erza couldn't break the eye contact, because she felt something click and everything felt right, right after what she said about loving her.

It was now or never.

And that was when after Lucy looked away.

"B-But.. I don't have anything on my mind at the moment. I'm sorry."

A silence.

Lucy mentally punched and cursed at herself for lying and saying something completely stupid to cover it up. She couldn't look at Erza, whose arms were still wrapped around the Celestial Wizard.

"Oh. I understand," Was the only thing Erza could say. She immediately unwrapped her arms and Lucy followed suit. Both women faced each other, but tried to look anywhere else but at the other. Lucy wanted to rewind everything so she could fix this dumb mistake. She wanted Erza to say that she knew all this time and she loved her. She wanted Erza to hug her again, to keep her warm against the cold breeze. Lucy only wanted Erza to make her happy.

"Ah, I forgot I had to meet up with Jellal at the bridge today," the Requip Wizard broke the silence. Lucy felt her heart drop.

"O-Okay. Have fun.." Lucy tried to give her a smile, finally looking back at the red-head.

"..Do you want me to stay with you? I can go see him another time," Erza said, almost sounded like she was pleading. She stared at Lucy's orbs.

Lucy saw the look in her eyes, as if her eyes were telling her to make her stay. If she did though, she'd sound greedy. She didn't want Erza to stay with her best friend than with her lover.

"No, it's fine. You.. can go," the smaller girl grinned, wishing that Erza would change her mind. Tears started to form before the taller girl replied with a quiet sigh.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Erza sounded completely normal.

"Yeah.. see you."

_"I let her go.. I'm such an idiot."_

Erza turned around and opened the door until she stopped halfway. Lucy perked up, assuming that she was going to stay.

But she wasn't.

"Hey.. Lucy?" the Titania said quietly but loud enough for Lucy to hear. Lucy cleared her throat.

"Yes?"

"About what you said earlier.. you know, how you said I was an amazing friend and such.."

"Y..Yeah..?" Lucy didn't know what was going to happen. There was a long pause. It was as if Erza was trying to figure out what she was going to say.

"I.. I lo.." Erza stuttered. Lucy widened her eyes. Was she about to..?

"Thank you. You're an amazing best friend too."

Then Erza left as quickly as she could, shutting the door behind her.

Lucy was stunned, her heart breaking into a million pieces. A best friend was the closest she could be.

And this _killed_ her inside.

Lucy cried her heart out, not caring who hears her. She sat down, hugging her knees while sobbing. She has never felt this heart-broken before. She let Erza go. This was her mistake, but she needed to do this.

Erza, on the other hand, was walking slowly towards the elevator, wiping a few tears away.

"Lucy.. if you were honest towards me and yourself, I would have been happy."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, that twist! I hope none of you expected that! If you did then, oops D: I hope this was worth the wait!<strong>

**So, thank you for reading! Leave a review if you hated it or loved it, it's much appreciated!**


End file.
